


Тихая пристань

by Ariabart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Упоминание самоубийства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: Сразу после событий "Рeйхенбаха"
Kudos: 5





	Тихая пристань

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ports in a Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324517) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 



\- Не возражаешь? - спросил Лестрейд, доставая сигареты из кармана. Он бы в любом случае закурил, но Джон качнул головой.  
\- Давай.  
Они сидели на крыше дома Лестрейда, чувствуя острый гравий через ткань брюк; сняв пиджаки и кинув их рядом с собой, закатaв рукава рубашек. Опускался легкий туман; Джону хотелось звуков - Шерлок лежал в земле меньше шести часов, и на Бейкер-стрит было слишком тихо, слишком пусто, слишком много места. Лестрейд пытался отвлечься, потому что у него больше не было работы, чтобы заполнить ею дни, и Шерлока, который заполнял собой все оставшиеся свободными уголки и щели - все свободное пространство - в его жизни. Из плохой ситуации они пытались извлечь лучшее, и Лестрейд надеялся, что этого хватит. Ради Джона, если не ради самого себя.  
\- У тебя милые дети, - хрипло сказал Джон, откашлялся и добавил уже мягче. - Я не знал, что они с Шерлоком были близки.  
Лестрейд кивнул, не зная, что на это ответить. Он не собирался приводить их на похороны, но жена - бывшая, резко поправился он - позвонила ему, встревоженная, ночью после смерти Шерлока, и Лестрейд понял, как на самом деле было больно его детям. Она считала, что им нужно проститься; он был склонен, для разнообразия, согласиться с ней.  
\- Да, они... ну, они считали его потрясающим. Как и все считают...  
\- Считали, - горько поправил его Джон, Лестрейд сглотнул.  
\- Да, - прошептал он. - Даже извечная проблема Шерлока проблемой не была: шпильки, которые он позволял себе в разговорах с детьми, были слишком тонкими для них. Впрочем, они вообще не замечали, что он был... Шерлоком. Дети обожали его. И он их, в конце концов, тоже, xотя никогда в этом и не признавался.  
\- Они плакали, - пробормотал Джон. - О нем, черт побери, люди плакали, Грег. И он никогда не узнает об этом. Он понятия не имеет - не имел - как много он значит для некоторых.  
Лестрейд согласно пробормотал что-то, понимая, что сейчас они говорят не о его детях, и снова затянулся. Капли дождя ударяли по их обнаженным рукам, стекали по волосам и дальше, тонкими ручейками, по шее. Сейчас, когда все закончилось, он чувствовал себя странно опустошенным. Больше ничего не нужно было делать. Недолгое расследование было закончено, на все вопросы были найдены ответы (хотя кое-чего в этих ответах не хватало); Шерлок был погребен, его имя навсегда опозорено.  
Все кончилось, и у Лестрейда даже не было возможности попрощаться.  
\- Последний раз, когда я его видел, - прошептал он, - я его арестовал.  
\- Ты делал то, что должен был, чтобы не потерять работу, - указал Джон.  
\- Ага, - пробормотал Лестрейд и слова - все равно уволили - повисли между ними.  
\- Последнее, что я ему сказал, - через мгновение сказал Джон, - "людей защищают друзья". Я думал - Господи, я пожалел об этом сразу же, когда вышел за дверь, хотя я действительно думал, что миссис Хадсон умирает. Я должен был...  
\- Перестань, - сказал Лестрейд. - Ты не мог знать.  
\- Как и ты.  
Джон был прав, подумал Лестрейд, но у Джона все-таки была возможность попрощаться. А он сам всегда будет знать, что его последними словами Шерлоку были перечисление его прав, и он как никогда желал, чтобы в тот день у него хватило ума остаться в постели. Его карьере все равно была бы крышка, он это знал, но он хотя бы был спокоен, зная, что последний раз он говорил с Шерлоком не в тот момент, когда один из его офицеров защелкивал на нем наручники, а Джон яростно защищал его.  
Это не должно было кончиться так.  
\- Я не для того сидел рядом с ним, - спокойно сказал он, - ночь за ночью, неделями, когда его тошнило, стоило ему хоть что-то съесть, чтобы это закончилось так.  
Он почувствовал, как Джон удивленно вскинулся: Шерлок, похоже, не поделился с ним этой частью своего прошлого. Но, начав говорить, Лестрейд понял, что не может остановиться.  
\- Я не для того прошел с ним через два рецедива, и кошмары, и скуку, чтобы это кончилось вот так, - Лестрейд сжал кулак, выталкивая из себя слова, через сдавленное горло; глаза у него защипало. - Я видел, как он становился хорошим человеком, и ... и как он нашел друга, и был счастлив, и это не должно было закончиться так.  
\- Грег...  
\- Твою мать, - огрызнулся Лестрейд и со злости швырнул на пол единственное, что у него было под рукой - сигаретную пачку. Она скользнула по гравию и врезалась в ограждение на другом конце крыши. Лестрейд устало потер брови; злость мгновенно исчезла, сменившись пустым молчанием. Лестрейд почувствовал теплую руку у себя на спине - Джон, и глубоко вдохнул через нос.  
\- Он не был подделкой.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Он не был мошенником, Джон! Почему он хотел, чтобы мы в это поверили?  
\- Господи, Грег, - выдохнул Джон, - если бы я знал ответ, я бы лучше спал ночью.  
\- А ты вообще спишь? - сухо спросил Лестрейд.  
\- А ты? - парировал Джон, заранее зная ответ. Джон своими глазами видел, как умер Шерлок; Лестрейд видел это на дерганном видео, снятом прохожей, быстро сообразившей, в чем дело, на телефон. Оно показывало не слишком много и собственно удар Шерлока о землю заслонил грузовик, но человеком, падающим с крыши, однозначно был Шерлок. Каждый раз, стоило ему только закрыть глаза, Лестрейд видел маленькую фигуру в развевающемся пальто, и бесчисленное количество раз воображал, каким должно было быть столкновение.  
\- Я бы ему помог, - горячо сказал Лестрейд. - Он действительно не думал, что я - что мы - не сделали бы все на свете, чтобы очистить его имя? Шесть лет, Джон. Я ни разу не отталкивал его. Почему он не доверял... - он прервался, еле сдержав всхлип, и вернулся к своей позабытой сигарете, дрожащей рукой поднося ее ко рту.  
\- Что мы сделали не так? - мягко сказал Джон. - Что-то мы должны были сделать неправильно, раз он думал, что мы оттолкнем его.  
Лестрейд не сказал, что думал о том же самом с того самого момента, когда услышал эти кошмарные новости - Джон не заслуживал этого.  
\- Ты не виноват, - хрипло сказал он. - Ты... черт. Он был счастлив из-за тебя. Я никогда не видел, - он снова замолчал, откашлялся и не проинес вслух то, о чем он думал последние несколько дней.  
Он не бросил бы тебя, Джон, если бы у него был выбор.  
Вместо этого он сказал:  
\- Он не должен был уходить, - хотя на самом деле он имел в виду "у него не было причин уходить" и замолчал. Какое-то время они напряженно молчали, достаточно долго, чтобы Лестрейд успел докурить сигарету и обдумать, не стоит ли поднять пачку, чтобы взять еще одну. Усталость победила, и он остался там, где сидел.  
\- Но он ушел.  
\- Да, - пробормотал Лестрейд, потому что с этим нельзя было поспорить. - Ушел. Пойдем, ты сегодня ночью остаешься у меня. Пошли внутрь.  
*  
Через несколько часов Джон уснул, прислонившись к его плечу, телевизор с выключенным звуком показывал какие-то кадры, которые усталый разум Лестрейда уже был не в состоянии осознать. Лестрейд достал телефон и открыл последнее сообщение, полученное от Шерлока - отправленно вскоре после того, как они с Шерлоком сбежали из-под ареста.  
Присмотри за Джоном.  
В то время Лестрейд ни о чем таком не подумал, просто хмыкнул при виде такого явного сострадания Шерлока. Он был слишком занят, чертовски злясь на этого придурка за то, что тот схватил оружие и сбежал, потому что он не мог, никак не мог помочь Шерлоку, если тот выкидывал такие коленца, а Лестрейд всегда хотел помочь ему. Он не знал, что это будут последние слова, которые Шерлок ему скажет.  
И сейчас, через несколько дней после всего случившегося, он наконец напечатал ответную смс непослушными пальцами:  
Только пока ты не вернешься.  
Ответа, разумеется, не было.


End file.
